Online
by Jonnax
Summary: Atem, being the king of Egypt that he is, seems to have nothing better to do then surf his Facebook wall. Abridged style.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is my first fic ever uploaded to this site. The idea crossed my mind in one of my usual daydreaming (Yeah, I do that sometimes p:), so I thought I could give it a shot. I hope some of you will find it enjoyable and even review. This fic has continued, but I'm not sure yet whether I'll upload it or not. I'm also working on a more serious content fics.  
Thanks anyways for stopping by.

* * *

 **Description: Public figure**

 **Hometown: The millennium puzzle**

 **Profession** **: King of Egypt**

 **Official website:** **wiki/Pharaoh_Atem**

Atem surfed on his facebook wall and looked at the pictures he uploaded of himself. Each one of them represented him alone, expect for his cover picture which was the Dark magician using dark magic attack. He scrolled down and checked the numbers of Likes each picture had. His best known status was,

 **"** **Have a pleasant day my subjects! This is a page where you can simply worship me** (｡◕‿◕｡)"

"It sure is tough being as handsome and popular as I am at the same time" He smirked to himself arrogantly and then a familiar sound was heard over the speaker. "An alliance request!"

He entered the friend request list and gazed over the requests. Most of them were from Bakura the thief king, but Atem rejected them all. "I hate sycophants that believe flattery will get them anywhere near my throne" and with another scroll down he discovered another friend request from someone named Seto Kaiba. Atem clicked on his name and entered his Facebook wall. His profile picture was the only photo of him in the album and he looked at the camera with a gloomy face. His cover picture was the blue eyes white dragon with white lightning between its fangs.

 **Employed by: I don't work for people, people work for me**

 **Profession: President of Kaibacorp**

 **Married to: My work**

 **Life motto: Screw the money, I have rules!**

 **Family relatives: Mokuba Kaiba**

Atem looked at his wall which was completely empty from any life form and he had only one friend on his friend list that was his little brother. The only post he ever posted was over a year ago, on the day he first opened his Facebook.

 **"Seto?"** His name was written near Mokuba Kaiba's name.

 **"Yes Mokuba?"** Seto Kaiba answered.

 **"Hi /^0^/"**

 **"Shut up Mokuba"**

"Well he seems… friendly. But a little bit despondent, I'll put him on hold in the meantime" Atem told himself. Then he went to look on Bakura's wall. In his profile picture he had a nasty smile on his face and his red robe revealed his chest muscles. You could see the phone being held in his hand to make a selfie.

 **Profession: Bandit king**

 **Hometown: Under the Pharaoh's bed**

Atem looked toward his bed in horror. "No, he is not!" He rolled his eyes and kept reading.

 **Description** **: First place in Egypt's 100 most wanted men list**

 **Studi-**

Atem blinked. "Wait, I didn't know there was such a list! Where is that stupid list?" He asked and scrolled down Bakura's posts until he found a link that was written above it 'vote me folks ;)'. "Oh, there it is" He clicked on the mouse and entered the list.

Each participant had his picture and name, and to the left were their ranking. Bakura had 5450 votes while Atem which was second had 5449 votes.

"Impossible! He can't win against me just because he has an exotic scar on his face. I have to do something! Let's see…" He said and looked at his friends list. He scrolled down and looked at his friend's pictures one after the other. "Yugi already voted for me, Joey already voted, Tea made 1000 accounts with fake names to vote for me… man, how obsessive can she be? But now I don't have anyone else to ask!" His eyes widened in horror again.

His gaze stopped at the friend requests again. He remembered Kaiba's friend request that he ignored earlier. "Kaiba, you're my last resort" He clicked confirm and then Kaiba was formally added to his friend list. Atem sent him a message instantly.

" **Could you please vote for me at Egypt's 100 most wanted men list?"**

Atem waited for Kaiba to respond and when he did, the speaker had notified him.

 **"Why?"** He asked. **  
**  
Atem considered his answer for a few seconds untill he typed, **"Because I'm just one person short to get even with Bakura"  
**

 **"Why?** As he asked again, Atem frowned.

 **"Why what?"**

 **"Why do you think I'm interested in this nonsense?"**

 **"Because you are the one who sent me a friend request maybe?"**

Kaiba kept quiet for a few seconds.

 **"Mokuba believes I don't have enough friends"**

 **"No doubt about that"**

 **"Your last chance in winning the stupid competition just died"**

 **"No! Wait Kaiba I'm sorry!"**

 **"Kaiba?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again!

Here's the last part of the fiction. Hopefully I'll be able to upload a new story soon.

* * *

When Kaiba's underlings told him every public figure has a Facebook page, he ignored them. But when Mokuba told him he had created an account and Kaiba should too, he preferred to avoid arguing with him. The next day, he had already created an account. The first thing he does when represented to something new is examining all of the various functions at his disposal. Kaiba always preferred to know what he gets himself into.

First of all, he entered the privacy settings and hid as many information as possible from praying eyes. Why the hell should someone know where he studied and lived, or even worse, what was he thinking at the moment or eating. If Kaiba could, he would make his name the only thing viewable and that's it, but Mokuba said no one would recognize him that way. In the end, Kaiba had profile and cover pictures above his name.

"Please, like there were any other Seto freaking Kaiba in the entire universe" He said smugly to no one specifically as he sat alone in his office.

Kaiba scrolled down, reading a post of the geek squad. _'At burger world!'_ was what they wrote underneath Joey's picture stuffing two burgers in his mouth at once. "What's the point of this site?" He asked. "I don't see any reason to upload a new photo every day or write a status about my day" He looked just the same as he did yesterday, and so was his day.

Just before Kaiba lost interest and was about to leave the site, he heard the speaker. "What was that noise? Oh" He clicked on the Globus shaped icon and saw the last notification he received. It was an entity called 'Candy Crush Saga' that Kaiba was invited to play.

"Mokuba," He raised his voice, to make it reach the room nearby to his. "What is Candy Crush?"

"A game Seto," Mokuba answered. "The goal is to match candies in different combination to reach the next levels"

Kaiba looked skeptically at the little girl in the theme photo. She reminded him of Rebecca Hopkins without glasses. "Does it involve any dragons?"

"No"

"Card games?"

"No"

"Not interested" Kaiba said and ignored the notification. What could be so entertaining about matching candies? Once more he directed the mouse to the X icon, as the speaker stopped him again. This time it wasn't a notification, but a private message. Kaiba clicked on it and wasn't too pleased to see who it was from.

"Hello Kaiba-boy! Did you receive my Candy Crush request?" Pegasus asked him.

"Hello, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please don't try calling him again"

"This isn't a phone!" Pegasus typed. "Don't be like that Kaiba-boy, Candy Crush is a wonderful game!"

"Too bad, not interested" Kaiba wrote and saw Pegasus stopped to. When he finally thought he had given up, he started typing again.

"You don't have to play Kaiba-boy, just enter and provide me life. I'm in danger of death!"

"Is that so? Farewell then, you won't be missed"

"Nooo!" Kaiba almost could hear his dramatic voice. "What a shame Kaiba-boy. I bet you were good at this game if you only gave it a shot. Of course not as good as Yugi-boy, he's a master"

Kaiba kept quiet for a few seconds and typed, "How do you play again?"

xXx

Mokuba stood next to Kaiba's door, thinking he was awfully quiet for the past two hours. He heard nothing and thought he was probably working again like he should be, just until a scream made him flinch.

"Damm, I have only one life left!"

Mokuba's heart almost jumped off his chest.

"Seto what happened?" He barged into the room and found his brother sitting across the computer. "Oh… it's just a game"

"Games are a matter of life and death Mokuba! When two souls clash against the- Shit! I only have one move left!" Kaiba said terrified as he crossed his fingers, in his usual strategy planning pose.

"What convinced you to play in the end?" Mokuba asked and got no answer. Kaiba's eyes were locked on the screen's display as the music stopped. The game over screen showed up just before the speaker said _'tasty'_.

"Must beat Yugi… Must beat Yugi…" Kaiba repeated the same sentence over and over again. Almost forgetting Mokuba's presence in the room. Mokuba worriedly looked at the screen, checking which level Kaiba had reached. His eyes widened slightly.

"Seto have you gone mad? 267 levels on one day?! You have to stop" He said and pressed the X button.

Seto turned around and gave Mokuba a questioning look. "What did you do that for? I was so close to complete this level and beat Yugi!" He said and then he received a new private message. This time it wasn't from Pegasus.

"Hey Kaiba!" Atem wrote. "I heard you started playing Candy Crush, so I thought I'll keep playing too! I just completed a hundred more levels, good luck beating that!"

Kaiba glanced again at the Candy Crush icon and then at Mokuba, with pleading eyes.

"No!" Mokuba said.

"Party pooper"


End file.
